Don't Take The Girl
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Based on the song Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. Lorelai and Luke! please readd! One shot!


**A/N: This is an idea I got when I was watching the music video for Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. You don't have to but it will be easier for you to understand this story if you see the music video. It is a really good song! I personally HATE country, but this is such a cute song!! Make sure to read the lyrics to the song in bold. It will help you understand it better. You might want to listen to the song while you read it. I read it over while listening to the song, and it fits great. **

_Johnny's' daddy was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

"Son, This is going to be the best fishing trip ever." William said looking down at his 8-year-old son.

"Are we going down by the lake, Dad?" Luke asked. William nodded and began packing up the reels and bait. "Are we going by Mommy's grave first?" Luke asked quietly. William nodded again sadly. Luke looked up at him and nodded too.

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole_

"Hey Mr. Danes." She smiled.

"Hello Lorelai. How are you?" William asked.

" Good. Thank you sir. Can I go fishing with you?" Lorelai asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes. "My Daddy never took me fishing before, and I wanna learn." Lorelai smiled.

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_

"Well Luke, I believe we have a guest coming with us today" William smiled and nodded to Lorelai. She grinned and ran to the porch where they sat looking at their equipment. Luke just frowned and glared at Lorelai.

_Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

"Son, cheer up, I am sure all your friends will be jealous that you got to spend the whole day with such a beautiful girl like Lorelai." Lorelai smiled up at Luke and gave him her million-dollar smile. Luke again just glared at her.

_And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo._

"Dad!" Luke protested. "The guys are gonna make fun of me! I can't go with her. Please dad! Take Anyone you wanna take, just not her!" Luke begged. Lorelai looked down at her feet.

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please don't take the girl_

" Daddy, Don't take the girl!" Luke pleaded.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

Luke held his girlfriend and kissed her. They were both 18 year's old and both going to Yale university.

"Luke. I love you." Lorelai smiled.

" I love you too." Luke smiled.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

"Perfect" Lorelai smiled. Luke nodded and kissed her again.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

"Luke! Look out" Lorelai screeched. Luke turned around to be face to face with a guy with a gun that was pointing straight at them. It was now pointed to Lorelai.

_Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm_

The man grabbed Lorelai and put the gun to her head.

"Boy! Do as I say and no harm will be done to her." He told Luke. Luke nodded.

_And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

"Luke." Lorelai whimpered.

"Please Luke begged. Take it. Take my wallet and all that's in it! Take my car! I don't want it…" Luke pleaded.

_But please don't take the girl_

"…Just please, don't take the girl" Luke told the guy. The guy took his wallet and let Lorelai go. Lorelai fell into Luke's arms and cried. He kissed the top of her head and watch the guy run off into the darkness.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

Lorelai walked into the kitchen at their house. She was a Journalist and Luke owned his Diner. Lorelai was pregnant. Luke looked up from his book and saw Lorelai walk in with a huge smile.

_There's going to be a little one and she says its time to go_

"Luke, It's time to go." He smiled and got up and helped her out the door.

Hours later Luke sat in the waiting room occasionally getting up to pace around. His parents had passed away, and Emily and Richard had a function and said they would be over afterward. Luke saw the doctor and decided to get up to talk to him.

_Doctor says the baby's fine…_

"The baby is perfectly fine." The doctor informed him. Luke smiled and took a step forward in order to get into the room, but the doctor stopped.

_…But you'll have to leave_

_Cause his mommas fading fast_

" I am sorry Mr. Danes, but your wife…there were complications. They are doing everything they can." The doctor informed him.

_And Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

Luke slid onto a chair and hid his face in his hands and prayed.

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_Ill gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

Luke looked up at the ceiling.

_God, please don't take the girl_

"Please, Don't take her!" He cried. The doctor came out carrying the baby boy and handed Luke the baby. Luke looked at him questiongly and he sadly shook his head. Luke looked down at the baby boy and tears fell down his face.

_Johnny's daddy_

_Was taking him fishin_

_When he was eight years old_

Luke was sitting on the very porch he once sat at with his eight-year-old son.

"Ready to go Will?" Luke asked.

"Yep!" He said getting up. "Are we going to visit Mommy first?" Will asked.

"As Always." Luke smiled. Luke and his son drove to the cemetery with their equipment and stood in front of the grave and talked about all the things going on in their lives.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked it. Please review!! I will love you forever lol. **


End file.
